In the prior art, the personal computer includes a mainframe, a central processing unit (CPU), interface cards, and data accessing units (such as, a hard disk, a compact disk driver, a card reader), etc. All these need power supply for supplying power to the electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 1 a prior art power supply 1 is illustrated. The power supply 1 has an output wire set 11. The output wire set 11 includes a main cable 12, a sub-cable 13 and a plurality of auxiliary wires 14 for supplying power to the mainframe and central processing unit, and interface cards. A plurality of plugs 15 are connected to the auxiliary wires 14 for supplying power to data processing units, etc. However in the prior art, the cables and wires are arranged disorderly. Moreover, the computer casing is smaller and smaller, the wires and cables in the casing will interfere the airflow so that the heat dissipation in the casing is not preferred.